A good or bad day?
by Alice'D'Angel
Summary: [One-Shot]: Magnus estaba teniendo un mal día y nada mejora cuando llega su querido cazador de sombras herido al loft. / Malec.


**Notas: Un one-shot y un poco de Malec que encontré en lo profundo de mi computadora, ¡porque todos amamos el Malec! Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A good or bad day?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Magnus suspiró agotado. Había sido un día lleno de fastidiosos y gruñones clientes. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, tal como había esperado, Alec no se encontraba ahí. Presidente Miau se deslizó rápidamente entre sus piernas maullando.

—Hey, Presidente. Espero que tu día haya sido mejor que el mío.

El pequeño animal emitió un maullido y luego se marchó por el mismo camino de donde vino. Acto seguido, el brujo escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

—¿Alec? —preguntó con ilusión en su voz, aliviado de que su novio llegara.

Enseguida apareció el joven cazador de sombras. Lucía bastante agobiado. Llevaba puesto su traje de combate, algo magullado y manchado con sangre e icor, además, llevaba puesta su chaqueta negra. Tenía algunos moretones y heridas superficiales en el rostro, pero nada serio. Su cabello negro estaba revuelto sobre su cabeza como era usual y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los dorados de Magnus. En ese momento, sonrió.

Magnus no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta a pesar de lo tenso que se ponía al verlo cubierto de sangre.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con cautela y señalando el tono carmesí sobre el traje.

Alec asintió.

—Sí, no es nada grave —contestó de inmediato—. Iré a darme una ducha.

—Bien —dijo el brujo sin despegar la mirada de Alec mientras éste se dirigía a la otra habitación.

.

.

.

Alexander Lightwood suspiró en cuanto se encerró en aquel cuarto de baño y se desprendió de sus vestimentas. Siseó de dolor cuando la tela rozó la herida que abarcaba casi todo su brazo derecho, la cual ardía dolorosamente contra su piel. Recordó el momento exacto en que el demonio le había arañado con sus filosas garras, lastimándole desde su hombro hasta su antebrazo. Lucía fatal y el Iratze que le había puesto Jace no había sido de mucha ayuda. Pensó rápidamente que las garras podían haber estado envenenadas.

—Genial —soltó sarcástico.

Se metió en la tina y encendió el agua, colocándose bajo ella. Tuvo mucho cuidado con su herida y la limpió con suavidad, liberándola del icor, de la sangre seca y de la tierra. Le causaba mucho dolor. Había saboreado la sangre en sus labios a causa de haberlos mordido en el acto de no echar a gritar. No quería que Magnus lo oyera. Vio las ojeras del brujo apenas llegó, vio la agotada mirada que tenía y no tuvo el valor de molestarlo con algo como eso.

Empezó a vendarse el brazo cuando de pronto escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Cariño, todo bien ahí dentro?

—Eh, si —contestó continuando con su tarea—. Todo está b...

Pero su oración fue interrumpida por un gemido de dolor que salió de su propia garganta. Alec siempre había sido pésimo en ponerse él mismo el vendaje, siempre eran sus hermanos quienes se encargaban de esas cosas.

El silencio los inundó por unos segundos. Alec inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces para calmar el dolor que sentía. Entonces, Magnus habló:

—Alexander, déjame entrar.

—Magnus, no...

—Podría abrir la puerta en un segundo con un poco de magia, Alec. Solo déjame ver si estás bien.

—Estoy bien.

—Alexander... —el tono de Magnus ya estaba lleno de impaciencia, por lo cual el chico suspiró resignado y abrió la puerta.

A pesar de la situación tensa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al encontrarse frente a Magnus solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, pues lo primero que hizo el brujo fue observar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza buscando alguna mala señal.

—Tu brazo... —murmuró. Se acercó unos pasos hacia el cazador de sombras—. Déjame verlo.

Magnus deshizo lo poco que Alec alcanzó a vendar. Frunció el ceño luego de observar la herida unos segundos.

—¿Pensabas aguantar el dolor y ya? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —el tono de voz del brujo había sonado tan lastimado que Alec casi se echa a llorar. Bajó la mirada, incapaz de verlo a la cara.

Magnus suspiró y entonces extendió su mano derecha sobre el brazo del Nephilim. Alec sintió un poco de dolor al principio, pero luego no sintió nada. Solo una leve sensación de una brisa cálida.

—Listo —dijo Magnus.

—Gracias.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme, Alec —replicó el brujo—. Solo quiero que recuerdes que estoy aquí y que puedo ayudarte. Te amo, Alexander. Si algo te pasa, yo... Ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso. Sé lo que conlleva estar contigo. Eres un cazador de sombras y lo entiendo, es tu labor. Matar demonios, salvar a la humanidad, exponerte a toda clase de peligros de manera constante, sobretodo si tienes un parabatai como el tuyo —hizo una pausa—. Alec, no soy capaz de ayudarte cuando estás patrullando o cazando demonios, pero soy capaz de ayudarte cuando estás aquí, así que déjame hacerlo. No escondas tus heridas ni tus dolores.

Magnus inhaló profundamente y miró a Alec con firmeza. Los ojos azules del cazador estaban llenos de brillo pero no soltaron ninguna sola lágrima. El brujo sonrió ante el orgullo de su novio.

—Ven aquí —susurró el brujo extendiendo su brazo. Alec tomó su mano enseguida y juntos salieron del baño. Llegando a su habitación, Magnus extendió sus brazos y Alec acudió con gusto. Rodeó al brujo por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, mientras que éste lo apretó contra sí como si fuera un tesoro. Depositó un beso en su cabello.

—Te amo —murmuró Alec—. Y lo siento. Te veías cansado, no quería molestarte solo por una simple herida.

—Nada es simple cuando es respecto a ti, Alexander —repuso el brujo—. Sea lo que sea, aunque sea algo mínimo, espero que me hagas saber.

Magnus sonrió y se separó un poco de su novio. Posó ambas manos en las mejillas de Alec y se inclinó para besarlo dulcemente en los labios. El chico respondió con gusto y un rubor cubrió sus pómulos.

En algún momento habían terminado acostados sobre la cama, abrazándose y besándose.

—Vaya —dijo de pronto Magnus—, el día terminó bastante bien, ¿no crees? Yo, acurrucado junto a mi sexy novio solo usando una toalla. ¿Podría ser un día mejor?

Magnus se había puesto sobre Alec, lanzándole una mirada lasciva.

Alec se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió.

—Podría... —contestó desprendiéndose de la toalla.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Y eso fue todo, había escrito esto hace años pero nunca subí la historia a FF. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **¡Dejen comentarios constructivos!**


End file.
